A Female Tony SLASH GIBBSTONYFEMALE
by needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs is dating someone. She reminds the team of someone else. I wrote two versions of this story. This is the second version. It just took a turn for me and I thought it worked. It involves a threesome. Don't like don't read. SLASH GIBBS/TONY/FEMALE


**Summary: Gibbs is dating someone. She reminds the team of someone else. I wrote two versions of this story. This is the second version. It involves a threesome. Don't like don't read.**

**Feedback: Always welcomed and appreciated. Good or bad**

**This is all my own mess no beta read.**

The four Agents walked towards the crime scene, slipping under the police tape without even a flash of a badge. The local LEO's knew Agent Gibbs and his reputation, don't stand in his way unless you want to be physically moved. Making their way through the tree's into a clearing where numerous officers stood. Gibbs as always was the first to speak.

"Who's in charge?" Gibbs asked his usual commanding voice echoing through the air around them from in front of his team.

"I am." Came a sultry female voice from behind them.

All four agents turned around.

A very beautiful brunette smiled back at them. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, forcing you to focus on her mesmerizing jade eyes and her long graceful neck. The green t-shirt she wore only making her eyes shine brighter. The short tight jacket she wore was worn for not only functionality but style. The black slacks were tight, hugging every curve of her beautiful form. The badge at one hip told you she was a detective, the gun at the other told you don't even try it.

"Jethro." She smiled. The smile seeming to add a new light to the overcast hue of their surrounds.

All three Agents turned to look at Gibbs who tried to keep his eyes focused on the woman's face.

"Detective Campano." He nodded unable to hid a slight smirk.

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, he walks into mine." She smirked.

Tony raised an eyebrow. Casablanca reference nice. He thought.

Walking through his agents he approached her.

"They sent me you. What were they thinking?" She grinned. "I'm trying to work here."

He shook his head. "Maybe they figured I was the only one that would put up with you."

"Right." She chuckled. "Please the men of NCIS are falling at their feet to work with me."

"Is that so?" He nodded.

"Well." She looked at Gibbs then the ground as if she expected him to fall at her feet. "Most of them."

Ziva and Tony turned to each other at the same time, eyebrows raised.

"And what does Homicide want with my dead Marine?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah change of subject." She smiled again.

Gibbs turned back to his agents. The all looked around as if they weren't watching the scene before them.

"What are you waiting for an invitation?" He barked.

"Right boss." Rang up around him as his team scurried away.

When Gibbs turned back around Detective Campano was still smiling.

"Was that really necessary?"

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"The macho barking to show me who's boss." She smirked.

"You know who's boss."

"I do." She nodded. "Do you remember who's boss?"

He chuckled and shook head.

"Did you know they were calling me?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I just knew they called NCIS."

"Okay so why is Homicide interested in my Marine?"

"He was killed in the same way as three other victims."

"Serial killer?" His voice and manner returning to all business.

"Yeah, we think." She nodded. "You're stuck with me on this."

He nodded. "I'm getting that."

"Oh come on. Tell me you haven't thought about seeing me in action?" She smiled seductively. "All bad ass, adrenaline rushing as I draw my gun, ready to go off at any minute."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"Ooh you liked that." Her voice was low keeping their conversation private.

"Crime scene." He sighed as he turned seeing all his agents suddenly try to look busy and not like they had been watching him and the Detective.

She followed him over stopping beside him.

"Where is Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"Behind you Jethro." Ducky said as he and Palmer approached the scene.

Detective Campano smiled at the man.

"Hello." Ducky nodded. "Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard."

"Detective Nicoletta Campano." She smiled.

"Ducky." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Right." He nodded making his way to the body.

Suddenly the theme song from Halloween echoed through the air making everyone look towards the sound.

"Gotta take this." Detective Campano said as she pulled the phone from her hip and walked away from the group.

Tony's gaze followed her as she walked away. The head slap completely catching him off guard. He turned to see Gibbs staring at him.

"Didn't mean-" He stopped. "You know the detective?"

Another glare from Gibbs.

"Right none of my business."

Ziva and McGee tried not to laugh.

"Duck what we got?"

"Dead about four hours."

"From?"

Ducky shook his head. "No obvious signs of trauma."

"The arm?"

"A large section of skin, skillfully removed."

"Medical background?"

"Yes."

"But that didn't kill him. It was done postmortem."

"So what the hell killed him?" Gibbs sighed.

"Hemlock."

Again everyone turned to look at Detective Campano.

"That's how the other three were killed."

"I'll tell Abby to check for it." Ducky nodded.

"Serial killer?" Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Maybe."

"Ducky." Detective Campano smiled. "Is it okay if I call you Ducky?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"Each victim has had some piece of skin removed. First was a large section of the back. Second, the chest, third left thigh."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"I know." Campano looked at him. "Very Silence of the Lambs."

"Yeah." He smiled. "It puts the lotion on its skin."

"Or it gets the hose again." She finished the sentence and they both grinned.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Oh come on we're law enforcement. You have to see that movie." She smiled at Gibbs.

"Bossman's not the movie type." Tony smiled.

"We'll work on that." She grinned.

Gibbs glared at her.

All three agents looked at each other and grinned.

##############################################################################

"Nice place." Detective Campano said as they walked into the bullpen and towards his desk, knowing it was his even if the three other agents hadn't been seated at their own desks. She sat down and leaned back.

Gibbs sighed as he stood in front of his desk. "Give me something."

"Right." Tony jumped up grabbing the clicker. "Lieutenant Mark Bast. Thirty six. Single, no kids, parents deceased. Last seen two days ago at work. You'll love this boss. He's a lawyer."

Detective Campano chuckled. "You're favorite Jethro."

He glared back at her again.

"Stop glaring at me." She shook her head.

Ziva and McGee fought to hold back their laughter.

Tony just stared completely surprised by it all.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs scowled.

"Right. We all know how you feel about lawyers."

Gibbs glare now focused on Tony.

Tony smacked himself on the back of the head. "On the house Boss. Anyway, only been in DC six months."

"CO?" Gibbs said.

"Meeting with him in an hour." Tony nodded.

Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"Found out he does have a girlfriend. She's coming in tomorrow."

He stared at her.

"She's in Italy flying back tonight."

Finally Gibbs turned to McGee.

"Nothing hinky in his financial records." McGee added. "Last activity was through an ATM outside DC. Video is on its way over."

"They always like this Jethro?" Campano asked impressed by his teams anticipation.

Gibbs didn't even turn around. "Going for coffee." He started towards the elevator then glanced back. "Detective."

"Is that your polite way of asking me to go for coffee with you?" She asked not moving.

Gibbs stopped in front of the elevator doors.

She shook her head. "I guess so."

Walking towards the elevator all three watched them until the elevator doors closed.

"Oh this is too much." Tony grinned.

"They are more than friends." Ziva smiled as she walked over to Tony's desk.

"Oh so much more." Tony laughed.

"Does she remind you of anyone?" McGee smirked.

"Yes." Ziva said excitedly.

"Who?" Tony asked seemingly clueless.

Ziva and McGee both looked at him.

"What?" Tony looked confused.

"Tony." Ziva shook her head. "She is a female you."

"What? No." He shook his head.

"The movies." McGee said.

"The smart ass comments." Ziva added folding her arms across her chest.

"Come on." He rolled his eyes.

"She's even Italian." McGee smiled. "A brown haired, green eyed Italian."

Ziva laughed. "It is true."

Tony was shaking his head. "You're both wrong."

"Sure Tony." McGee nodded sarcastically.

"The question is." Ziva grinned. "Why is Gibbs dating a female you?"

#####################################################################

The elevator started and immediately Gibbs flipped the stop switch.

Campano grinned. "Quickie in the elevator?"

Her hand ran up his chest.

Gibbs shook his head as he grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"No."

"Okay." She sighed and leaned back against the wall. "What then?"

"This is work."

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Gibbs is more appropriate."

"Gibbs." She smirked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And the smart ass comments."

"I get it." She grinned. "They don't know you're seeing someone."

"No."

"And you don't want them to?"

There was no reply.

"Think it's a little late for that one."

Gibbs sighed.

"Jethro really. I know you have this whole work personal life separation thing but come on." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Just try." He paused. "Please."

She raised an eyebrow. "Please? Wow, you are serious?"

"Nic." He stared at her.

"I got it." She smiled. "I'll try to be more appropriate."

He nodded and turned around starting the elevator.

She grabbed his ass and he jerked back around.

"What? That wasn't appropriate?" She smirked.

##########################################################################

Gibbs was never so glad to see a day end, even though they hadn't found their killer. He didn't like when his worlds collided, and today they had. Having Nic there was unsettling and he just wanted to go home and work on the boat. Walking in he tossed his keys on the table and hung up his coat. As he made his way into the living room he saw the badge and gun on the table and smiled.

"Agent Gibbs." She smiled.

"Detective." He nodded.

"I had some things I needed to go over with you." She said as she pulled the t-shirt off her body and tossed it on the couch.

"Is that so?" He said taking a step towards her.

"Yes." She nodded as she unfastened her slacks and let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them as she continued towards him

"And what was that?" Gibbs sighed as his eyes drifted down her body, now only covered by the bra and panties.

"My inappropriate behavior." She smirked as she closed the distance between them.

"Yeah we should talk about that." He answered his eyes still traveling over her body.

Her hands were now on him undoing the button on his slacks, then unzipping them.

"Talking was not what I had in mind." She bit her lower lip as her hand slipped inside his pants rubbing over his cock.

He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against the living room wall. He watched as her chest fell in small shallow breathes. Then his lips fell to her cleavage as his hands caressed up her body.

"Jethro. Can you at least not tear my-"

The sentence was cut off as Gibbs ripped the panties from her body.

"My panties." She sighed as his fingers plunged into her. "Oh God.

"Feels so good." He sighed as he stared into her green eyes pushing his fingers into her

"Yes." She moaned. "But your fingers are not what I want."

He growled as he pulled his fingers from her moist center and grabbed his cock, burying himself in her with one quick movement.

"That's it." She groaned as he thrust her body upwards and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "That's what I want."

"God Nic." Gibbs moaned.

"Harder." She begged as her head fell back against the wall and she clung to his upper body. "Fuck me harder."

######################################################################

"Seriously. I know I'm not really the foreplay kinda girl but it takes like what, two seconds to pull my panties off." She shook her head as she pulled her slacks on. Looking over at him she glared.

"What?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Her grin taking the harshness out of her words.

He grabbed her around the waist. "You're the one that just took off your clothes and-"

"I remember and next time I'll remember to take off the rest of my clothes before I get anywhere near you." She smiled as her arms wrapped around Gibbs neck.

"You've said that before." Gibbs chuckled.

"Well when you walk in here looking all sexy it's hard to control myself."

He shook his head.

"Oh come on you know you're all sexy when you're all brooding."

"Brooding?"

"All worried because I invaded your work world."

"Well it wouldn't be so bad if you weren't such a smart ass." He sighed.

"What that's one of my best traits."

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on your team thinks it's cute."

"That's just what I want them thinking that I'm cute."

"No they think the situation is cute not you." She smirked. "They might think I'm cute."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"DiNozzo thought I was." She grinned. "He watched my ass the whole time."

He let her go and walked into the kitchen grabbing a beer.

"Ooh what's this about." She said following him into the kitchen. "Don't like the Italian stallion eying your goods?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on you told me about Tony." She smiled. "It's an Italian thing, especially with Italian men."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah they gawk at any pretty thing that happens to pass through their field of vision."

Gibbs nodded as he took a swig from the bottle

"It's cute." She bit her lower lip. "And the head slap was sweet."

"Sweet?" He chuckled.

"Yeah." She said stealing the beer from him and taking a drink. "You were all jealous protecting your territory."

"Is that what I was doing?" He tried to take the beer back from her but she wouldn't let it go.

"Yes you were." She winked. "And I liked it."

He rolled his eyes.

"And Tony." She shook her head. "He's all eyes but that's it."

Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"Oh come on." It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Really. You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Gibbs."

The familiar voice called out from the front room.

"In here?" Nic called out grinning at Gibbs.

He let go of the beer bottle.

She chuckled.

"Sor- Didn't mean to interrupt." Tony said as he stepped up to the Kitchen.

"You're not." She smiled. "To late to interrupt."

Gibbs glared at her again.

Tony tried to hide his smile.

"Did you need something DiNozzo?"

"You're busy it can wait."

"No I was leaving anyway." Nic smiled and handed the beer to Gibbs. "Just need to grab my shoes."

In the living room she slipped on her shoes as the two men watched her, both for different reasons.

"Are those Ferragamo's?" Tony asked.

She grinned. "Yeah."

"Very nice." Tony smiled.

"I have them in red too." She added. "Four hundred bucks a shot but I couldn't resist."

"I know the feeling." Tony nodded.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows. "They pay you that well at NCIS."

"Well." Tony shrugged.

Gibbs shook his head.

"What?" Nic grinned. "It might be nice if you noticed my shoes once in a while Jethro."

Another eye roll.

"I do wear them for more than just functionality."

Tony chuckled and immediately felt the head slap. "Shutting up Boss."

Nic hid her laugh. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"I'll walk you out." Gibbs said following Nic to the door. Then turning around as Tony started to follow. "Stay."

"Right." Tony nodded as he stopped in mid step.

Gibbs reached the door just as Nic opened it.

"Be nice." Nic smiled. "He's a good boy."

"Night." He sighed.

"Night." She dropped a quick kiss on his lips and turned to go. Turning back around she held up her hand. "You might want to grab those panties you tore off of me. I left them laying on the floor."

Gibbs eyes widened.

"Wouldn't want Tony finding them." She smirked as she walked out the door.

Gibbs head went back and he sighed.

Tony was standing in the same spot that Gibbs had left him in.

"I really didn't mean to-"

"What did you need?" Gibbs asked wanting to avoid any more conversation about Nic.

"It really isn't that important." Tony answered.

"Beer?" Gibbs said walking back into the kitchen.

"Sure." Tony nodded.

Gibbs grabbed one and handed it to Tony.

He opened it and took a long drink.

Gibbs stared at him a moment.

"Bad night." Tony sighed.

Gibbs nodded. "Pizza?"

Tony smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

########################################################################

With the pizza almost gone and the beer Tony leaned back on the couch.

"Why is it everyone ends up here when they have a bad day?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Don't know."

"It's nice though." Tony sighed.

Gibbs nodded.

"But you need to get a lock on that door." Tony said pointing a finger towards the front door. "Especially now."

"Now?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Detective Nicoletta Campano."

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"Come on we're not that stupid." Tony grinned. "We knew about you and Colonel Mann."

"I know." Gibbs nodded.

"So what's the big deal?" Tony shrugged.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not a big deal."

"Doesn't seem like your type though." Tony took another swig from his beer.

"And what is my type?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Red-head, little older than the good detective." Tony grinned.

"Hollis wasn't a red head." Gibbs said.

"True." Tony nodded. "Maybe why she's gone."

"So you think Nic will be gone too." Gibbs said. "Since she's not a red head."

"Not sure yet. She's different." Tony said before taking another swig of his beer. He wanted to say she's different because everyone thinks she's a female version of me but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Why the interest in my love life all of a sudden?" Gibbs asked.

"Always interested." Tony held up his beer and looked at it. "Think I've just had enough beer to actually ask."

"Means you should stop." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Tony said as he sat the almost empty bottle down on the coffee table.

"Stay on the couch." Gibbs said as he stood up. "I don't want you driving."

"Right." Tony nodded. "Thanks Boss."

Gibbs headed up the steps.

Tony watched until he disappeared then dropped his head back on the couch. _What the hell are __you doing DiNozzo._ He asked himself.

##########################################################################

"How did I know you would be here already?" Nic smiled as she walked in finding Gibbs already at his desk.

"Because I'm a work alcoholic like someone else I know." He said staring at the file.

"True." She said as she stopped in front of his desk.

"One of those better be mine." He smiled as he looked up at her and the two cups of coffee she held.

"Maybe." She grinned. "Did you take care of that little thing I left at your place."

He sighed. "Yes. I took care of it after DiNozzo fell asleep."

Her eyebrow went up. "Really?"

"Yeah. He crashed on the couch." He said reaching for the coffee.

She pulled it out of his reach. "He do that a lot?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Now and then."

"Huh." She nodded but handed the coffee to him.

"Problem with that?" He smirked.

"No." She took a sip of her coffee. "But you really need a lock on that door."

"Why is everyone so concerned about me having a lock on the damn door?"

"Well I'd prefer to not have someone walk in on me buck na-"

"NIC!" He barked.

"I'm just saying." She grinned.

"Hey Boss." Tony said walking into the bullpen. "Detective Campano."

"Agent DiNozzo." She smiled.

"Tony." He smiled. "Please."

"Tony." She said his name sweetly. "Then call me Nic."

"Nic."

Ziva and McGee walked in seeing the smiles being exchanged between Tony and the Detective.

"Morning." Ziva said.

"Morning." Nic smiled walking over to the two agents. "Sorry we didn't really get introduced yesterday. "

"Ziva." She said extending her hand to the woman.

"Tim." McGee nodded.

"Nic, please."

"You are Italian yes?" Ziva asked.

"Um yes." She said a little surprised by Ziva's question. "On my father's side."

"And your mother's side is?"

"A Heinz 57 mix." She chuckled. "Why?"

"Um just wondering thought I heard a slight accent." She said trying to hide the real reason for her question.

"Maybe a little mid west draw." Nic explained. "I went to school in Ohio."

"You did?" Ziva and McGee both looked over at Tony.

Nic looked over at Tony. "Am I missing something?"

"Tony went to school in Ohio."

"Really where?" She asked.

"Ohio State."

"We were neighbors. I went to Capital University."

"Oh I remember Capital University. Hot chicks." He stopped glancing over at Gibbs. "I mean good school."

She grinned. "Right. I know some fraternity went streaking in front of a sorority on campus trying to show the chicks what they were missing."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "1990?"

She furrowed her brow. "Yeah I think."

Tony grinned.

"No way you?" She laughed.

"Well. I was a senior. Showing off."

"I was a senior too."

"So that makes you my age." Tony smiled.

"No. I think I'm younger than you." She said.

"Why's that?"

"I graduated when I was sixteen, started college that same year." She said as if trying not to brag.

"If you are all done reminiscing maybe we can work on the case." Gibbs said as he walked passed them and pointed at Nic to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"Abby's lab."

Ziva turned to Tony once Gibbs and Nic disappeared.

"I was wrong." Ziva said. "She's not a female you."

He looked puzzled.

"She's the intelligent female you."

##############################################################################

"Abs whatcha got." Gibbs asked walking in with Nic right behind him.

"No Caf-Pow." She grinned as she turned around and he held the drink out to her. "Thanks."

Taking a long drink she looked at the woman now standing at Gibbs side.

"Detective Nicoletta-"

"Campano." Abby said smiling.

"Yeah." Nic said sticking her hands in her back pockets and smiling. "Word travels fast around here."

"Oh yeah." Abby grinned. "Especially when it means Bossman is getting lai-"

"ABBY!" He barked.

"Right case." She smirked before turning back to the computer screen and tapping at the key board. A picture appeared on the screen, it simply looked like drops of water.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Lacrimal fluid."

"Tears." Nic said. "From the vic."

"Nice Detective, but no not from the vic."

She smiled excitedly. "From the killer."

"Could be."

"DNA?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but no matches yet."

"Male or female?" Nic asked.

Again Abby looked at her surprised.

Nic grinned at Abby.

"Female."

Gibbs and Nic both raised an eyebrow and looked at each other.

"Ah how cute." Abby smiled as she saw the exchange.

"I like her." Nic grinned at Gibbs then looked at Abby. "You kinda remind me of a Goth wonder woman."

Abby's eyes went wide and she looked at Gibbs. "Did you tell her that?"

"Tell her what?" Gibbs looked confused.

Abby looked back at her. "That is totally what I said one day."

"It's the hair."

"This is so weird." Abby said holding up her hands. "It's like you're inside my head."

"Like the Cell. Jennifer Lopez." Nic nodded

"Totally. I love that movie." Abby smiled then turned to Gibbs. "I like her can we keep her."

Nic grinned at Gibbs. "Gonna keep me?"

He rolled his eyes. "What else ya got?"

"Hemlock." Abby answered. "Ducky had me check."

"This is our killer Je-Gibbs." She caught herself.

Gibbs kissed Abby's cheek. "Good work Abs."

"Amazing work." Nic added.

"Thank you." Abby smiled proudly.

Gibbs turned and walked out the door.

Nic watched him as he went staring at his ass.

Abby cleared her throat with a grin.

"Oh God." Nic sighed. "Sorry just um."

"Yeah." Abby nodded.

"Detective Campano." Gibbs yelled from the hallway.

Nic shook her head and headed out the door.

Abby grabbed her phone and dialed. "Hey. You are so right. She is totally DiNozzo!"

##########################################################################

Gibbs turned to walk into the bullpen and saw Nic sitting on Tony's desk laughing. Of course those two would get along.

"No Morocco is Cooper's best."

"Oh that is good." Tony nodded. "But I still say High Noon."

"Agree to disagree." Nic grinned.

"Hey Boss." Tony smiled. "Nic knows her movies."

"So I've notice." Gibbs sighed. "Don't have any work to do DiNozzo?"

Gibbs walked over and sat down at his desk.

"On it Boss."

Nic shook her head.

"How'd the interview with the lieutenants girlfriend go?" Nic asked.

"She broke up with him a week ago. Says he was seeing someone else."

"Who?" Nic asked walking over to his desk.

"No name but she had a picture."

"And?" Nic asked now sounding annoyed.

"Abby's running it now." Gibbs answered just as annoyed.

"So what do we do now." She folder her arms across her chest.

"Go home." Gibbs said then glanced at his agents. "All of you."

The three agents gathered their things and where heading towards the elevator. Gibbs turned off his computer.

"If she finds anything she's call." Gibbs said as he walked past Nic.

###########################################################################

Gibbs slipped off his shirt and tossed it on the bed. Pulling a t-shirt from the dresser he slipped it over his head.

"You realize I know where you live." Nic smirked leaning against the door frame of the bedroom.

"Yeah."

"So running off to get away from me doesn't really work."

"Wasn't trying to get away from you." He said pulling down the t-shirt.

"Could have fooled me." Nic chuckled.

"Something you want to say?" Gibbs asked.

"You don't like me taking to Tony I get it." Nic sighed.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"The thing I'm still trying to figure out is why it bothers you so much." Nic said walking into the room.

"It doesn't bother me."

"At first I thought it was because you thought he'd make a move on me."

"Tony wouldn't do that."

"I figured that out." She nodded. "Then I thought maybe you thought I would make a move on him."

He sighed.

"Again. I realized you knew I wouldn't do that." She paused. "Then I really thought it was because you didn't want me to figure out about him."

"Figure out what?" Gibbs asked.

"That all the conquests he talks about are just that. Talk." She grinned.

Gibbs looked confused.

"You really don't know?" She shook her head. "For an investigator you really missed that one."

"So enlighten me."

"Tony may like women, but that's not what he prefers." She smirked.

"Tony?" Gibbs laughed. "Right?"

The sarcasm was clear in his voice.

"And it's not just men that he prefers." She smiled. "He'd prefer you."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Not Tony."

"No. It's the truth." She paused. "Whether you believe it or not."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face completely surprised by the observation. Was she right? Gibbs had never thought that Tony would want a man, let a lone him.

"But that's still not what has me confused." She said as she folder her arms across her chest and stared at Gibbs.

"Go ahead." Gibbs said rolling his eyes.

"What I'm still not sure about is just what you feel for Tony." She furrowed her brow.

"How I feel?" He gave her a puzzled stare.

"Yes." She sighed. "You realize I'm a female Tony."

Gibbs laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "You're whole team sees it. Hell I see it. So that makes me wonder."

She took a few steps towards him again.

"Do you want someone like Tony." She raised an eyebrow. "Or do you really want Tony."

Gibbs shook his head. "This conversation is over."

He went to walk by her and she grabbed his arm.

"You want him." She said it more as a statement than a question. "And the only reason you never admitted it is because you didn't realize that he wanted you."

Pulling his arm out of her grasp, he took a step away from her.

"Interesting." She nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't have guessed that one Jethro."

Gibbs was still silent.

Nic walked up to him, running her hand up his chest. "I don't care."

He stared at her.

"Actually." She chewed at her bottom lip. "It turns me on."

"Nic." Gibbs sighed.

"How badly do you want him?" She asked as her hand moved to Gibbs cock finding it already rock hard. She moaned "That bad."

Gibbs grabbed her hips and jerked her body against him.

"Do you want him stoking your cock." She sighed as her hand stroked up his length.

Gibbs moaned.

"No." She had an evil grin. "You want to fuck him. That's what you want."

Gibbs pushed her onto the bed, climbing onto her body. She tore his zipper down forcing her hand into his pants and pulling out his cock. Again she was stroking it.

"Never felt you this hard before." She sighed. "You really do want your cock buried inside him?"

Gibbs was tearing at her pants, desperate to get them off her body.

"Here." She moved his hands and forced the pants down her body then pushed his down.

She felt his hands claw at her shirt and slip it up her body again she helped pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. He followed suit removing his t-shirt.

Laying there naked she grabbed his face with both hands.

"Fuck me." She moaned. "Show me how much you want him."

Gibbs didn't move for a moment.

"Please." She said her hand caressing up his rib cage. "Do it."

Clawing at her hip he flipped her onto her stomach, then grabbed her around the waist and jerked her to her knees.

"That's it." She sighed.

He grabbed his cock and rubbed it over her feeling the wetness before slamming into her.

"Oh God." She threw her head back as he created a rhythm of quick short thrusts.

"You are so wet." He growled. "Turns you on that much that I want to fuck Tony?"

"Yes." She cried.

His hands around her waist drifted up her body then jerked her upright, bringing her back against his chest.

She reached back clutching at his neck.

"Jethro."

Gibbs fingers slipped between her legs finding her clit and brushing his fingers over it.

"Oh God." She groaned as her body began to shake. "How long?"

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"How long have you wanted Tony?"

"Years." He growled into her ear as he continued to slam into her. "For years."

She pulled his hand from her and placed it on her breast. His fingers grabbed her nipple rolling it in his fingers. Her own fingers slid down her stomach and between her legs.

Gibbs moaned as he realized what she was now doing.

"Tell me." She groaned as her fingers worked over her clit.

"Nic I can'-"

"Yes you can." She thrust back against him. "Tell me I want to hear it."

Something took hold of him.

"He shows up here late, wanting to stay, needing to stay." Gibbs moaned. "I can tell he wants me, needs me."

"Yes and what does he want you, need you to do?"

"Fuck him. It's the only thing on his mind." Gibbs sighed. "And once I realize that it's the only thing I want too."

"Who makes the first move." She asked her fingers now moving even faster over her clit.

"Me." Gibbs answers quickly. "I grab him pinning him against the front door. Then I grab his cock and it's hard. So hard."

"And it makes your cock hard." She smiles at the thought. "Harder than you've ever been."

"Yes, God yes." Gibbs moaned. "I rip his pants off, I need him naked."

"You need to see him." Nic groaned. "See that he wants you."

"And he does." Gibbs sighed. "When I have him there naked, I just turn him around."

Her body shivered. "And you take him."

"Yes. He is so eager to just let me fuck him." Gibbs now had both hands on her breasts as he continued to thrust into her. "I bury my cock into him, all the way in."

"Does is feel good?" She sighed.

"So good." Gibbs growled. "I just lose control and he lets me, screaming out my name."

"Jethro." She sighed. "So close." His cock inside her, her fingers rubbing her clit, his words, she couldn't last much longer.

"Come for me." Gibbs moaned.

"Jethro." She screamed his name the orgasm ripped through her body and she trembled in his arms. "Damn."

"Nic." Gibbs sighed as he felt his own release building.

"Do it." She dropped down putting herself on all fours.

Gibbs hands immediately clawed her hips as he buried himself inside her. It so good and he felt the release overwhelm him. His body tensed and he came thrusting Nic's body forward. He held himself there until all the strength left his body and he dropped to the bed beside her.

She laid down on her back next to him.

"You got it bad." She sighed. "Really bad."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face.

######################################################################

"Jethro." She said as he dressed and disappeared down the steps. She sighed and grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser pulled it on and followed him down the steps. She found him in the kitchen opening a beer.

He took a long swig.

"You can't just walk away from this." She said standing there in front of him.

"What exactly do you think I'm walking away from now?" Gibbs paused leaning back against the fridge "You, him. What?"

"Both." She answered.

"I want you." He sighed as he grabbed her by the t- shirt and pulled her towards him.

"I get that." She grinned. "I'm not questioning that at all."

"Then what do you want?" He asked taking her into his arms.

"It's about what else you want."

He stared at her.

"He wants you Jethro and you want him." She paused. "Don't you want to find out what could happen with that?"

"No."

She chuckled. "You obviously already have thought about it."

"You started that." His voice was raised.

"I did." She nodded. "But you had no problem going along with it."

"Why did you do it?" He asked still confused by her earlier actions.

She smirked as she bit at her bottom lip. "It's hot. You and him together."

He shook his head.

"Come on?"

"I don't even know how to take this." He chuckled.

"I'm a woman who can appreciated how hot two sexy men together could be." She smirked.

"Is that so?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yes." She licked her lips. "I would love to see the two of you together."

"Nic!"

"What?" She grinned. "Never thought about having someone watch or a threesome."

Gibbs didn't know what to say to that, to her and the fact that she was thinking about it.

"Jethro you're both gorgeous. Watching." She sighed. "That would be so hot."

"And could you just watch and nothing else." Gibbs asked suddenly aroused.

"No I would definitely be doing something." She smirked.

"And what would you be doing?

She rubbed herself against his hard cock. "Rubbing myself, fingering myself."

"Nic." Gibbs growled as his hands slipped under the bottom of her t-shirt grabbing her bare ass. She moaned begging him for more. He let his hand leave her ass and slip between their bodies to find her center. As his fingers touched her he felt the wetness.

"So wet so ready." He moaned as he let two fingers slip inside her.

"Feels so good." She sighed as she rocked against his fingers.

"This really does turn you on doesn't it?"

She stared into his steely blue eyes. "Yes. But I can think of something even better."

"And what's that?" He asked pressing his fingers deep inside her.

"You getting to have both of us."

Gibbs didn't want to moan but he couldn't stop it.

She smirked. "See you like the thought of that too."

"Nic." Gibbs sighed.

"You know what I think would be so hot." She groaned as Gibbs let his finger rub over her clit.

"What?"

"Tony fucking you, while you fuck me."

"Fuck." Gibbs growled

He felt her again undo his pants and pushed them down over his hips.

She turned them around, placing herself against the fridge and wrapping her legs around him. Letting her hand slid between their bodies she grabbed his cock rubbing it against her wetness, then guiding him in.

Gibbs groaned as he pushed slowly into her.

"Yes." She moaned. "You fucking me like this."

"I do love this." Gibbs said now thrusting into her.

"But just imagine the added sensation of Tony fucking you." She whimpered.

"God Nic." Gibbs moaned feeling the release already threatening.

"There are so many options." She clawed at his back. "You fucking him while he fucks me, you both fucking me. God Jethro."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt the orgasm building felt herself giving in.

"Jethro." She cried out as she came.

He heard his cell phone ring, heard the familiar tone, and didn't care as he buried himself inside her as he came.

"Nic." He growled thrusting her hard against the fridge.

#####################################################################

"Abs this better be good." Gibbs sighed as he came into the lab.

"Oh it is."

He handed her the Caf-Pow.

"And why are you still here?" He stared at her.

"Couldn't sleep." She said as she took another long slip of the drink.

"And?"

"Where's Nic?" Abby smiled.

"On her way."

"You two weren't together?"

"Abby." He sighed.

Abby put the Caf-Pow down. "I caught the killer."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You caught the killer?" Nic asked walking in tucking her shirt into her pants.

"Oh you were together." Abby grinned.

"ABS!" Gibbs barked.

"Well Virginia PD caught her I just found her for us."

"Virginia PD?" Nic questioned.

"They brought her in for questioning."

"About?" Gibbs asked.

"The disappearance of her boyfriend."

"Abby get to the point." Gibbs sighed.

"She's dead."

"Dead?" Gibbs and Nic said it at the same time.

"Ah that's so sweet."

"Abs."

"Right. They brought her in and she killed herself."

"Wait." Nic shook her head. "What."

"Swallowed a cocktail of hemlock."

"You are kidding me right?" Nic sighed.

"Nope." Abby smiled. "Matches the DNA from the tears."

"But that doesn't guarantee that she's the killer." Gibbs said.

"No." Abby nodded. "But the skin pieces from our victims that they found at her house does."

Nic rubbed her hands over her face. "This is some bizarre dream right?"

"Why?" Abby stared at her funny.

"Our serial killer got brought in to talk about her missing boyfriend, commits suicide by hemlock, and they find everything at her house?"

"Yes." Abby nodded firmly.

"I'm going to be writing this up for days then trying to explain this to my Captain." Nic sighed.

Abby looked at Gibbs.

"What?"

"Don't have anything to say?" Abby asked.

He shrugged. "Good work Abs."

She grinned.

"Why do I feel cheated in some way?" Nic looked at Gibbs.

"Because you didn't get to pull your gun." He smirked.

She laughed. "Yeah that could be it."

#####################################################################

"Dinner?" Gibbs said as they stood side by side in the elevator.

She looked at her watch. "It's six am."

"Breakfast then?"

Reaching over she flipped the stop button.

"Breakfast, to take home." She smiled.

"Okay."

"We are going to finish are conversation." She grinned.

"Why stop the elevator?" He asked.

She leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

"Not here." He sighed trying to keep himself in check.

Another whisper.

"Nic." He started the elevator.

She ran his hand up his chest and smirked. "Party pooper."

The elevator opened.

"Having a meetin-"Tony stopped mid sentence as he saw Gibbs and Nic standing in the elevator looking at each other intensely. Tony grinned.

"Hey Tony." Nic turned to Tony and smiled as she let her hand caress back down Gibbs chest.

"Hey." Tony tried to hide his grin.

"Need something DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"If you want it can wait." Tony smiled.

"What?" Gibbs barked.

"Just finishing up wanted to know if you could sign off on the reports." Tony said holding up the file.

Gibbs walked out of the elevator Nic followed. Tony not far behind them. Sitting down at his desk, Gibbs held out his hand and Tony put the file into it.

As Gibbs read over the report he listened to the conversation in front of him.

Nic stuck her hands in her back pockets. "So any plans today Tony?"

He glanced over at her. "Um not really."

"No big date?" She smiled.

"Um no." He looked at her confused.

"You should have breakfast with Jethro and I."

Gibbs glanced up at her.

"Should he?" She smiled at Gibbs.

"Yeah sure." Gibbs said turning his attention back to the file.

"I don't want to-"

"Come on it will be fun." She chewed at her bottom lip.

"Um." Tony swallowed hard not sure what to say.

"It's settle." She nodded. "We're going to pick up some breakfast and head back to the house."

"Okay." He said his eyes darting around.

Gibbs signed the final report and handed it to Tony. "Take it up to the directors office."

"Sure be right back." He said as he took off towards the stairs.

Once Tony was out of sight, Gibbs stood up and grabbed Nic's arm.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs glared at her.

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Just thought it might be nice to invite Tony to breakfast."

His eyes narrowed. "Nic we haven't finished this conversation."

"I know." She smiled. "It's just breakfast Jethro. Calm down."

#########################################################################

"Really?" Nic laughed as they walked into the house. "And you head slapped him just to give him some human contact."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "That wasn't the only reason. He needed it." Gibbs sat the bag down on the coffee table.

"You two sit." She smiled. "I'll make the coffee."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "She actually knows how to make your coffee?"

Gibbs chuckled. "She's learning."

Tony grinned as he sat down at one end of the couch.

Gibbs dropped down next to him.

"Coffee's going." She smiled as she walked back into the living room.

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded reaching out towards the bag of food. She brushed his hand away as she suddenly straddled Gibbs lap.

"I'm not hungry yet." She smiled seductively as she looked at Gibbs. "Well at least not for food." Her eyes drifted from Gibbs to Tony. Tony looked surprised and fidgeted.

"Nic." Gibbs sighed.

"Tony." She smiled.

"Yeah."

"I know you want Jethro."

"What?" Tony's eyes widened.

"And he wants you." She sighed. "He told me last night."

Tony couldn't speak couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"And I want to see you together." She said before kissing Gibbs.

All Tony could do was watch.

She pulled back and reached over for Tony, he jerked back standing up.

"I um can't-"

Nic stood up. "Tony."

"This is ah." He shook his head started to walked away. Then he felt the strong hand on his arm.

"Wait."

Tony turned around and stared at Gibbs.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed as he pulled Tony closer bringing their bodies almost touching. He let his lips brush against Tony's ear. "I want you. I have for so long."

Tony licked his lips.

Gibbs slid his arm around Tony's waist and finally let their bodies touch. "Please don't leave."

Tony's hand drifted up Gibbs arm and around his neck. It was all it took. Gibbs captured Tony's lips tasting him for the first time and already wanting more.

Tony finally ripped their lips apart, fighting for breath.

"I never thought-" Tony sighed.

"That I'd want you so badly." Gibbs said as he thrust against Tony.

"Yes." Tony moaned feeling Gibbs hard cock against him.

"Believe me I do." Gibbs hands clutched at Tony's ass jerking him forward. "And it feels like you want me too."

"God yes." Tony groaned. "Please."

"Are you sure about this?" Gibbs asked.

Tony glanced over Gibbs shoulder and say Nic standing there. She was chewing her lower lip as she stared at them. He nodded for her to come to them.

She did stopping beside them. "I can just watch." She wanted to give them the option to be together, even though she wanted nothing more than to be a part of it.

Gibbs kissed Tony again, then paused. Tony glanced from Gibbs to Nic. Taking it as some form of acceptance. Gibbs then leaned over and kissed Nic still holding Tony in his arms.

"I need you naked in my bed." Gibbs said staring at Tony.

Gibbs let go of Tony and stepped back taking Tony's hand then Nic's and leading them towards the stairs.

##########################################################################

Having removed their clothes, the three of them now stood beside the bed, Gibbs between Nic and Tony. He crushed his lips down on Tony as he felt Nic's hands reach around and caress over his chest.

Tony's hand slid down and wrapped around Gibbs cock.

"Tony." Gibbs growled.

"God you're so hard." Tony moaned.

"That's because I want you." Gibbs sighed. "Both of you."

Tony smiled and let go of Gibbs cock. "Turn around."

Gibbs did his hands slipping up Nic's body until his finger found her breasts and playfully rubbed her nipples between his fingers.

"Jethro." She groaned as her hand wrapped around his cock.

Tony's lips dropped to Gibbs shoulders as he pressed his body against Gibbs, his hard cock rubbing against Gibbs ass.

"Fuck Tony." Gibbs moaned as he pushed back against Tony.

Nic grinned as she crushed herself against Gibbs hard cock, their bodies now squeezed against each other.

"Nic. You're so wet." Gibbs sighed as he felt her moistness against him.

Tony leaned into Gibbs ear. "This is how you want us isn't it."

"Yes." Gibbs groaned.

"I get to fuck you while you fuck Nic?"

"Yes." Gibbs voice was shaking.

Tony looked over at Nic and smiled.

"I think he needs to get into bed."

She nodded. "I think you're right."

They both stepped back.

"In bed." Nic said to Gibbs.

It took no convincing as Gibbs climbed into bed and stared up at Tony and Nic.

Tony walked behind Nic, still keeping his eyes on Gibbs.

"I so can't wait to fuck him." Tony sighed as he wrapped his arm around Nic's waist.

She was still not sure what Tony was going to do, but was more than willing to go along.

"I bet you can't wait to have him fuck you." Tony said.

"God I love the way he fucks me." Nic sighed.

"How bad do you want him?" Tony asked as his fingers slid down and rubbed over her moist center. He sighed. "That bad."

"Yes." Nic thrust against Tony's fingers wanting him to touch her deeper.

"She is so wet just begging for you to fuck her." Tony said his eyes locked with Gibbs.

"I know." Gibbs groaned his hips arching off the bed.

Tony grabbed Nic's hand pulling it behind her back. "And what about this."

"Oh God." She licked her lips as her hand made contact with Tony's hard cock.

"Nic." Gibbs sighed.

"Jethro he's so hard." She instinctively pressed back against him.

Tony smiled and shook his head. "No that's for Jethro."

"Tony." Gibbs hand wrapped around his own cock wanting to come just from the game taking place in front of him.

"I guess we should include him again."

Nic nodded. "You first."

Tony dropped a kiss on her neck then crawled onto the bed. Gibbs grabbed him his hands clutching at the back of Tony's head as he tasted Tony's lips again. Tony thrust his cock against Gibbs.

Gibbs moaned as Tony pulled back, then slipped down next to him.

"Come here." Gibbs looked at Nic saying it as almost an order. One she followed without question. Like before he grabbed her finding her lips and tasted the sweetness of her. His cock arched up making contact with the moistness almost dripping from her.

She moaned.

"Damn Nic." He growled thrusting up towards her again.

"Jethro stop." She begged.

Gibbs smirked. "Already that close to coming."

"Yes." She sighed.

He released her and she dropped down beside him.

"Guess I better go back to Tony then." Gibbs hand found its way around Tony's cock. "You feel amazing."

"I think it will feel better when I'm buried inside you."

Gibbs groaned.

"I want you now." Tony sighed.

Gibbs turned on his side facing Nic. She reached into the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube and opened it up.

Tony held out his hand and she squeezed some into his open palm. Then rubbed into over his hard cock.

Gibbs grabbed Nic pulling her against him his hands cupping her ass.

Tony held his cock sliding it in between Gibbs ass cheeks, then slowly pushing in.

Both men moaned.

Nic watched as the two men melted into the sensation.

"You feel so good." Tony groaned as he slipped his cock deeper into Gibbs until he was finally buried all the way in.

"Oh God." Gibbs sighed. "Please."

Tony let himself pull back then push back in again, creating a steady rhythm.

Gibbs jerked Nic forward his cock pressing into her heat.

"Jethro." She reached between them grabbing his cock and rubbing it over her.

Gibbs thrust back against Tony.

"That's it." Tony growled.

"Nic I need you." Gibbs moaned trying to enter her.

She moved her hand and pushed forward impaling herself on his cock.

"Oh fuck." She cried out as her fingers clung to the back of Gibbs neck. "Please."

As Tony thrust forward, Gibbs mirrored his movement driving himself deep into Nic.

She cried out again some incomprehensible sound.

Tony let his hand reach around and come to rest under Gibbs on Nic's hip. Now with each forward movement the force of both men drove into Nic.

"Oh God. I'm going to come." She moaned as she felt the first orgasm sweep through her body.

"That's it." Gibbs said as he held her, letting her ride the wave as he continued to slam into her.

Her head dropped back as the world around her spun out of control and she just let her body surrender.

"Does that make you want to come?" Tony whispered in Gibbs ear.

"Almost." He sighed. "But I want to feel you come."

"Do you like my cock buried inside you."

"Yes." Gibbs growled. "Feels so good."

"Yes it does." Tony moan. "You are so tight just makes my cock ache."

"Harder." Gibbs pleaded.

Tony slammed into him holding himself there for a moment before pulled almost out then slamming in again.

"Tony." Gibbs cried out. "God fuck me."

Nic having recovered was now rocking her hips on Gibbs cock.

"Nic." Gibbs said before dropping his lips to her neck and kissing and nipping the tender flesh.

"I want to come." Tony moaned. "Just feels so good."

"Do it." Nic begged. "Come for us. Please."

"Tony come." Gibbs said as he pulled his lips from Nic throat.

"Jethro." Tony cried out as he lunged into Gibbs and let his body have it's release. He shook and again lunged into Gibbs.

"Jethro. Come for us." Nic pleaded realizing he was so close and so was she. "Come with Tony's cock buried inside you and your cock buried inside me."

"Nic, Tony." Gibbs growled as his body trembled and his release poured into Nic. The world went white, then completely black.

######################################################################

Gibbs stirred the sleepy fog slowly lifting, his eyes shot open as the events of early flashed through his mind. He was on his back, Nic curled against him her hand on his chest. Tony's laying on his stomach beside him, his arm around Gibbs waist. It seemed like some surreal dream.

"Let me guess you want coffee." Tony grinned as he turned on his side and looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs chuckled. "Um coffee was the last thing on my mind."

"Really." Tony smiled letting his hand caress up Gibbs chest.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"Not that either?" Tony asked.

"I'm just, um trying to let this all sink in." Gibbs looked down at Nic and gently pulled himself out from under her. She stirred but rolled over and stayed asleep.

"She always sleep this sound?" Tony smirked.

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled. "Especially after sex."

Tony chuckled.

"Are you really okay with all this?" Gibbs asked rolling on his side.

Tony sighed. "Surprised definitely. Not exactly how I expected. Well I never expected to tell you I wanted you."

"I'm glad I know." Gibbs let his hand caress Tony's cheek. "I've wanted you a long time."

Tony leaned forward and kissed him. It was tender and gentle. When Tony pulled back Gibbs smiled.

"I definitely could get use to that."

"And I could get use to you." Tony smiled

"Could you get use to us?"

"Which _us_ are you talking about?" Tony grinned.

"Both."

"You love her?" Tony sighed.

"I care deeply for her."

"Which is your way of saying you're falling in love with her?"

"Probably." Gibbs smiled.

"So what exactly is it you want from me?" Tony asked still unsure.

"I care deeply for you. I have for a long time."

Tony nodded. "You really do want us both."

"I do but only if that's what you want."

"And if I don't?" Tony asked.

Gibbs sighed. "Then I have decisions to make."

"If I do want this then what? Do I get you both? Am I yours?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Um. I don't know. I'm still figuring all this out as well."

"Yeah."

"But I will say. I enjoyed that little show earlier with you and Nic."

"Did you now." Tony smirked.

"I'm sure Nic would love nothing more than both of us making love to her."

"Really?" Tony smiled. "What about you making love to me while I make love to her?"

"That could be arranged." Gibbs smirked. "Right Nic."

"Seriously how do you do that." Nic barked.

Tony laughed. "I've been trying to figure that out for years."

Nic came up behind Gibbs leaning on his arm.

"Has Jethro convinced you yet?" Nic smiled at Tony.

Tony chuckled. "I didn't realize that's what he was trying to do."

"Maybe I can help to." Nic crawled over Gibbs dropping down between the two men. She leaned back against Gibbs chest and he wrapped his arm around her. "I want you here. With us."

Tony shook his head. "Okay."

She reached out and let her fingers trace down Tony's chest. "Please."

Gibbs smirked as he reached out traced a similar path on Tony's chest next to Nic. "Please."

Tony leaned forward and kissed Nic, tasting her lips for the first time. As he pulled back she licked her lips and smiled. Then Tony leaned forward and kissed Gibbs.

"Is that a yes?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded.

"Good." Nic grinned. "Because I remember something about Tony making love to me and you." She looked at Gibbs. "Making love to him."

"I do remember something about that." Gibbs grinned.

She climbed over Tony, putting him in the middle.

"She always like this?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Yes." Gibbs nodded.

"Then I guess we better give her what she wants." Tony smirked.

############################################################################

Friday hadn't come soon enough. It had been an insane week of cases and bodies and all anyone wanted to do was go home. So when the elevator stopped and opened five minutes before time to go, everyone held there breath.

A sigh of relief washing over them when Detective Campano stepped out.

"Hey everything okay?" She asked as everyone stared at her.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "Something up?"

She stopped in front of Gibbs desk. "No just thought I would stop and take my favorite two people out for a drink after work." She glanced over at Tony and smiled.

"Sounds good." Gibbs turned off his computer and stood up. "Tony."

"Right." Tony switched off his computer and followed them towards the elevator.

"Have a good weekend everyone." Nic smiled back. "I know I will."

The celevator doors opened and the three stepped in.

Ziva and McGee looked at each other.

"You don't think?" McGee raised an eyebrow.

"No. They wouldn't." Ziva paused. "Would they?"

#####################################################################

As soon as the elevator door closer. Nic jumped in Gibbs arms wrapping her legs around his waist and causing him to stumbled back against the elevator wall.

"I need a drink and a really good fuck." She sighed as she crushed her lips down onto Gibbs.

Tony tried not to laugh.

She pulled back and glared at him, then grabbed him by the shirt and jerked him towards her.

"And what are you laughing about?" She licked her lips. "I want to watch you get fucked."

"You think so." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"No I know so." She said capturing his lips momentarily. When she tore her lips from his she glared at him.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Oh don't act like you're all disappointed." She grinned.

Gibbs chuckled. "Now that we've establish who's getting fuck can you get down."

She narrowed her eyes at him then smirked. "Getting turned on already?"

"Down." He barked.

She slid down his body pouting like a little kid.

He grabbed her and turned her around facing towards the elevator doors just as they opened onto the lobby.

"Go." He said pushing her out of the elevator.

Gibbs and Tony following her out.

"You realize this is what you wanted right." Tony grinned at him.

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"And?" Tony looked at him.

"Wouldn't change a thing." Gibbs smirked.


End file.
